gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marry You
Marry You by Bruno Mars is featured in Furt, the eighth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Tina. The song is sung at the reception part of Burt and Carole's wedding, which was organized by Kurt Hummel. New Directions sings this while they dance down the aisle. Lyrics Finn: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh) No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh) Sam: Oh come on, girl! (girl) Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Sam and Quinn: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ah! And it's on, girl! Artie (with Brittany): Don't say (no, no, no, no-no) Just say (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah) And we'll (go, go, go, go-go) If you're ready Like I'm ready Tina: 'Cause it's a beautiful night Tina and Mike: We're looking for Something dumb to do Tina: Hey, baby! Tina and Mike: I think I wanna marry you Artie and Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Oh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Sam and Quinn (New Directions Girls): Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run, girl! Finn: If we wake up And we wanna break up Finn and Rachel (New Directions): That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn with New Directions: Ahh, it was fun, girl! Artie and Brittany (with New Directions): Don't say (no, no, no, no-no) Just say (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah) And we'll (go, go, go, go-go) If you're ready Like I'm ready Rachel and Finn with New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you Artie and Brittany with New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Sam with New Directions:: Just say I do-oh-o-oh Finn: Tell me right now baby Artie: Tell me right now baby Sam with New Directions: Just say I do-oh-o-oh Artie: Tell me right now baby Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh! Rachel: Cause it's a Rachel and Finn with New Directions: beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you (Finn: Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you Trivia *This song has become a popular entrance theme at wedding ceremonies and receptions since. *It is the first of the three Bruno Mars songs that have been performed on the show, the others being Just the Way You Are and Locked Out of Heaven. *The Glee cover (November 2010) was released before the original (August 2011). Gallery 586579_1290809910790_full.jpg Finn_(Marry_You_Furt).jpg glee_furt.jpg Fabrevans2.gif glee_furt_cover.jpg glee0208.jpg glee-wedding2.jpg Marry_You.jpg our-favorite-numbers-from-glee-season-2-vol-1-753-image_gallery_3052_glee-marry-you.jpg MarryYouFinn.png MarryYouRach.png MarryYouFabrevans.png MarryYouQuam.png Marry You..jpg MarryYouBrittana.gif OB-LA672_gleejk_D_20101124200316.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two